Fifteen Minutes of Fame
by Geezworld234
Summary: Gerry's money troubles lead him to enter a competition with a 2,000 pound cash prize. The only snag is he needs a trophy wife to win. Who will he ask to marry him?
1. Competition Entry

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**_Enjoy, love Gee xx_  
**

When Sandra Pullman arrived at UCOS HQ on a Monday morning she was usually the first one there. On this particular one she was not.

"Bloody hell, what have you done with Gerry" she asked Gerry Standing who was already logged on to his computer before half past eight.

"Very funny Guv, I'm trying to write an entry for this competition but back home inspiration failed me, so I thought I would give it a bash here".

Sandra peered over at the computer screen and began to read the email aloud "47, Male, Married househusband who love nothing better than cooking for the missus" she scoffed. "Gerry this isn't you"

"Yeah I know but I was looking at some of the previous winners and they all sound like this"

"Gerry, what competition is it anyway and how come you are so desperate to win" she inquired, suspicious by her colleague.

"It's a baking competition for men between 40 and" he trialled off knowing that he was nearly at the maximum age limit.

"Between 40 and what Gerry" Sandra folded her arms knowing that he was embarrassed.

"Mock all ya want there's a two grand prize at the end which would be very useful as I am up to my eyes in not only my debt but my ex wives and my daughters and I could actually win this" Sandra knew Gerry was having money problems again, she did feel a bit sorry for him constantly having to pay off the exes but he did marry them after all but then again at least he wasn't gambling she thought and he was right he did have a chance at actually winning this unlike poker.

"Look Gerry why don't you just be honest, it will look better"

"Be honest, Sandra these people have never been honest in their lives, there is no way I could win in like that"

"Then sorry Gerry I can't help you"

She could not have been more wrong he thought, Sandra had just given Gerry a brainwave.

"Actually Sandra did I mention it was for a magazine, where they come round the house of each applicant and take photos of not only the house and the cake but of the gorgeous trophy wife"

Sandra knew he was buttering her up for something and she had the most unpleasant feeling that she knew where it was going.

"No Gerry you did not mention that" she sighed, praying to God he wasn't going to ask her what she thought he was.

"Sandra, how would you fancy having your photo taken for "Cakes and Bakes" c'mon you know the camera will love you, adore you" he was trying too hard she thought.

"And pretend to be your 'trophy wife' in the process, no Gerry I won't have my photo taken for some poxy cake magazine and help you win"

"But Guv" he whined.

"No Gerry" she said as Brain pushed himself and his bike through the door.

"Morning all"

"Is it" came the voice of now grumpy Gerry.

"Good morning Brian" Sandra called "nice weekend".

"It was okay I helped Esther with the gardening, nothing special, how about you two" he asked politely.

"Yeah good thanks" Sandra said heading to the coffee station.

Gerry didn't even dignify Brian's question with and answer but instead grunted.

"What's up with you Gerry" Brian wondered.

"I'm trying to win this competition but Sandra's blown my chances" he said looking over to her splashing milk into her coffee.

"Oh how come she's ruined it?"

"Cos all the previous winners have had these drop dead wives who have help aid them in the competition and I asked Sandra to be mine"

"Let me guess she said no" he nodded "Gerry mate did you ever think she would say yes" Brain had a point.

"Well I know no other bird who would take part"

"Maybe that's why you know 'no other birds' because of how you refer to them"

"Nonsense anyway Brian will you help me try and bring her round to the idea, please mate I really need this cash or you could always lend me Esther"

"Oh, okay I will try and help you bring her round to the idea, stay away from Esther I know what you and your womaniser charms are like Gerry" he joked.

"Brilliant, you're a mate Brian" he said rubbing his hands together at the prospect of that £2,000 being his as well has having Sandra as his pretend wife for a day.

"I know I am" the Northerner replied as he friend patted him on the back.

Sandra walked over to the boys clutching her coffee.

"What are you two plotting" she asked knowing them both well enough to know something was going on.

"Er nothing" the both chorused in unison.

"Good, right have any of you seen Jack, it's not like him to be late" she asked.

"Nope" Gerry said.

"Nor me" Brian answered.

"Looks like we got away with that" Brian whispered to Gerry excited at the idea of undergoing this secret mission to help Gerry.

"Just, but what do we do know" he whispered back.

Brian just shrugged he had no clue whatsoever.

**Hope this was okay please feel free to review! Thanks! :) xx**


	2. Cunning Plan?

When Jack finally arrived to work after experiencing 'car trouble' Gerry and Brian had still not got anywhere with their plan.

"Jack, how's the motor" Gerry asked knowing that this small talk could lead into them telling Jack about the competition.

"I'm hoping to get it back by the end of the day but the engine failed me twice"

Gerry sucked the air between his teeth "Ah that's gunna set you back"

"And don't I know it" Jack said almost yelling.

"That why you are better off with a bike" Brian boasted.

"Yes, thank you Brain" Jack said as Sandra re-entered the office.

"Right Jack and I will go down to ballistics and see if we can hurry them along in the meantime Gerry and Brian can you find addresses for the way wood son and the school caretaker Barney Knox" she said throwing the case files at Gerry.

"Righto" he replied catching the files in style but not so much with grace.

Brain waited for Sandra to leave before moving in to talk to Gerry about something more interesting than the robbery at a comprehensive school in Bow in 1998.

"Right, Gerry shall we start with the competition entry, how long does it have to be" he beamed.

"No more than a hundred words but it's pointless if she's not going to agree"

"Right, well I was thinking maybe if we don't tell her until it's all arranged and then she will have to go along with it"

"Nah, you know Sandra, Brian she would love to humiliate me in front of the magazine people"

"Yeah your right, we need to put our thinking caps on"

"I could promise to write up all the cases for the next month" he suggested.

"Nah, she wouldn't believe you Gerry and besides it would take a lot more than that"

"Yeah your right, I could get her a month's supply of wine on top"

"Gerry mate your clutching at straws it would cost you a lot to buy her a decent bottle of wine every month, why don't you show her what a gentleman you can be, take her to the west end or better still the opera wine and dine her one evening and prove you are husband material"

Gerry was impressed with Brian's idea it sounded perfect, he had often thought about doing this for Sandra, not the opera part of course he wasn't a posh idiot who had too much money in his hands, he liked shows he could understand. But he didn't want Brian knowing this.

"Brian ya do know I'm not really going to ask her to marry me" _mores the pity besides Standing if she won't agree to be your pretend wife she won't agree to be you real one. _He thought.

"I know Gerry but it is the best way of proving to her you can be a gentleman and show her that it's not some money making scheme, because I bet she thinks that's what it is".

"I hope your right Brian as I need this cash"

"Gerry when have you ever know me to be wrong"

"Yeah but this is women were are talking about here not some war that happened some 100 years ago in a country no one has heard of"

"Once again Gerry I shall remind you of the fact I am the one that has only been married once and has been for more than thirty years"

"Yeah, yeah shut up and see if she's left her diary behind I'm gunna get this sorted, and then we shall see who will want to be the fourth Mrs Standing" he chucked to himself convinced his, well Brian's plan would work. 


	3. The Final Arrangements

The next day at bang on one o'clock the start of their allotted lunch hour Gerry decided today that he was actually going to go on time.

"Right, see you in an hour" he said pulling on his coat.

"Gerry, where are you going" Sandra asked.

"Err, lunch" he said.

"Gerry you never go to lunch by yourself" once again Detective Superintendent Pullman was suspicious.

"Yeah well I need to see a man about a dog"

"Fine, but be back here for two, sharp"

"Yes Guv" he looked at Brain as he left signalling to him to book a fancy restaurant while he was gone.

Sandra and Jack had already started eating their lunch at the table in the office when they thought Brian was coming to join them.

"Er Jack could I please borrow your mobile, I need to make a call"

Sandra and Jack gave each other glances to confirm that they both thought Brian and Gerry were up to something.

"Yeah sure, here" Jack said throwing him the mobile phone.

"Ta Jack" he smiled taking his call outside.

"What do think' is going on then "Jack said wiping the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with this stupid competition" she relplied with a mouth full of potato salad.

"What competition" Jack asked his boss.

This time she waited until her mouth was empty before speaking "Oh this baking thing for a magazine, he is desperate to win the cash prize but he says he only can win if he has a 'trophy wife'".

"Oh like that is it and your telling me he's not asked you to be Mrs Standing for the day, I am surprised"

"Oh he did ask me alright, but I said no"

"Oh the idea of going in a magazine that no one reads as Gerry's wife not do it for you"

"Not really no"

"Oh, you do realise that he is having money problems again"

"Gerry's always having money issues it's his addiction to gambling that's caused it-"

"And his ex-wives and daughters" Jack cut her off.

"Yeah well it's his mess he should sort it out, not me"

"In all fairness he has tried almost everything" Jack attempted to reason.

"Has he put you up to this?"

"No, no, it's the first I have heard of it"

"Oh well good"

Outside the Metropolitan Police station Brain had successfully booked a table for two under the name Standing for 6 O'clock tomorrow night using a mobile phone. On the way back inside he bumped into Gerry.

"You got the table booked" he asked.

"Yeah It's all sorted, you manage to pick up the tickets okay"

"Yeah fine" he said handing Brian the tickets as proof.

"Oh Gerry I said tickets to the opera not Phantom of the Opera" he exclaimed.

"Yeah well I'm not sitting through some lame opera that I can't understand and besides have you seen how much them tickets cost, I would need to win the competition twice for it to economically benefit me"

"What happened to being a gentleman?"

"I can still do that, come on I better ask her now, I mean I am screwed if this doesn't work"

"No time like the present, come along Casanova"

By now Sandra and Jack had finished their lunch and Sandra had just put the phone down to Strickland who was away in Crete for a week with his new girlfriend, checking up on how the case was going.

"Go on Gerry, she's on her own, ask her now" Brian pestered in a whisper.

Gerry knocked on her door.

"Gerry what do you want" she said with a false smile thinking to herself that he was going to try and ask her about being his wife for the day again.

"Umm Guv I've got tickets for a show in the west end and was wondering if you would like to accompany me"

"Gerry you're still not trying to woo me for this competition are you" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, nah that's all sorted now, I was just wondering if you fancied it as you never really get a break from work" _thanks for the line Brian _he thought.

"So gambling finally paid off then"

"Er, yeah I suppose so, well what do ya say Guv" by now Gerry looked desperate.

"Oh go on then if you're that desperate for a date" she smiled.

"Oh it's not a date Guv I can assure you"

"Good, I'll get the taxi to pick you up at yours for around half five then" he smiled happy he was on the way to getting what he wanted.

"Half five Gerry are you insane I can't get home and get changed in half an hour"

"Yeah well with Strickland being away you could always knock off early, just for one"

"Yeah go on then, you're on Gerry" she said watching him leave her office still a bit suspicious of what he really wanted.

* * *

**Hope this is still okay, let me know what you think of it so far! Love Gee xx**


	4. The Proposal

_**I hope you are still enjoying this, just a little warning I have never been in the Mint Leaf restaurant so if it is not like I describe and anyone has ever been I apologise I tried my best to research it! **_

* * *

Sandra left work at half past four the next day as did Gerry, leaving Brian and Jack to finish up which, given the circumstances they were fine with.

"Enjoy your date" Jack said to Sandra.

"Very funny" she scoffed as she left.

Back home she stared at her wardrobe blankly. Gerry refused to give Sandra a clear answer as to what type of show they were seeing so had had no clue as to what to wear. He told her that it was because it was a surprise, the real reason of course was Brian warned Gerry that seen as most woman enjoyed musicals Sandra probably wouldn't.

After much debate and looking at the clock which now said five to five she finally teamed up a knee length red cheesecloth skirt with a white laced top revealing slightly more cleavage than she had intended. Not that this would bother Gerry. She simply accessorised the outfit with a set of matching gold earrings, necklace which dropped down into a ruby studded flower shape pendant and a chunky gold bangle. She thought there was no point in going over the top as after all this wasn't a real date, she wasn't really sure what this actually was and what it was in aid of anymore. Though the competition thing was still on the top of her list even if Gerry had tried to convince her he was no longer taking part.

She traced the outline of her top and bottom eyelids with eyeliner and defined her eyes that little more with mascara, again being careful not to go over the top and then rolled her hair into slight but loose curls which gave her an almost Marilyn Monroe look.

Sandra Pullman could not tell you the last time she got all 'dolled up' for an evening out; even though she was clearly capable of doing so it wasn't really her thing. But she had rather enjoyed it tonight, even if it was only for the benefit of Gerry Standing.

Her doorbell rang at twenty five past five, five minutes early but Sandra was ready, she knew just how eager Gerry could be.

She opened it to find Gerry was very smartly dressed; he wore a grey suit, a white shirt and a pink tie, which to Sandra's surprise did not make him look in any way feminine, mind you Gerry Standing was in no way feminine.

"Sandra, looking radiant as ever"

"Thanks Gerry, my you can scrub up well when you want to, then"

"I like to think I scrub up well all the time" he answered back.

"I bet you do" she winked at him in that flirty way of hers.

"Any way madam you cab awaits" he said taking her land and leading her down the steps.

At around quarter to six the black cab arrived at The Mint Leaf Restaurant, Gerry was rather pleased with this discovery that he and Brian made yesterday as not only was it an Indian Restaurant which everyone knew was Sandra's favourite food but it claimed to be renowned for its cocktails. Making Gerry certain that this could be the place where he could convince Sandra he was husband material.

"Tickets to the West End you said, there was no mention of a swanky restaurant"

"Yeah well I thought you deserved a treat, that's all" he smiled doing his best to get her to believe him.

"Really Gerry"

"Yeah honest Guv, I thought if were goin' to the West End you have to indulge in that whole theatrical experience"

"If you say so Gerry, well I have to say I have always been meaning to sample the food here so now we are hear it would be a shame not to"

The restaurant was elegant and sophisticated inside. Before they sat down to eat their meals they both enjoyed a cocktail in the lounge area.

When they sat down for their meal Sandra had to laugh at the waiter who had placed them in the 'semi-private' part of the restaurant for a more romantic feel, she was tempted to tell the waiter that they were not on a date, but she doubted from the way they, in particular the way she was dressed that she wouldn't be believed. Unbeknown to her when Brian was asked if Mr Standing would like to be seated in this part of the restaurant he said absolutely.

Despite the false assumptions of her and Gerry it was a highly enjoyable dining experience, the food was exquisite, the wine was fantastic, the cocktails were out of this world and the atmosphere was somewhat enjoyable even if they were not in the part of the restaurant that buzzed with the atmosphere.

"Right, I better settle the bill and we better make a move its curtain up in twenty minutes" he said raising his hand to attract the attention of their waiter.

"Gerry, here" she said offering him a wad of notes "You've already bought the tickets"

He pushed her gesture away "No Sandra, it's my treat and besides an gentleman knew asks a lady to pay" he smiled.

"Okay I've had enough Gerry what's all this gentleman stuff you keep coming out with, what are you up to, just tell me, it's getting highly annoying"

"No, no"

"No, you are not up to something or no you won't tell me, only I know you Gerry Standing too well unfortunately and you are defiantly up to something"

"And what you've deducted this with your amazing police skills"

"No I've deducted that from spending too much time with you"

"Yeah and don't you love it" he laughed he had a feeling his plan was going okay, Sandra seemed to be enjoying herself, hopefully she would enjoy The Phantom of the Opera just as much.

Not wanting to get bogged down in this conversation she said "What was that about making a move" looking at her watch immediately after.

"Yeah, good thinking Guv just let me straighten up"

The night air was crisp and fresh and Sandra and Gerry enjoyed a brisk walk to Her Majesty's Theatre not that Sandra knew this was their destination.

"Gerry, you never said what is it we are going to see" she asked as he hurried her past almost every theatre in the West End.

"That" he said pointing to the poster advertising the musical right outside Her Majesty's.

"Oh, no, Gerry I hate bloody musicals"

Dam looks like Brian was right, though he had also ensured Gerry it was romantic in parts so it would still fit in with his plan.

"Have you ever seen it" he asked

"No of course not, Gerry I have told you I don't do musicals and I didn't think they were your thing either" she said turning away.

"You know me Sandra a man of culture and Guv I have the tickets now and they are not bad seats either, c'mon let's try it"

"Gerry" she groaned.

"Guv it's meant to be one of the best musical's in the world, you should be lucky I didn't take you to see Le Miserables you would have wanted to slit your throat right after"

"I happen to actually like Le Miserables it's the only musical I happen to like"

She didn't say anything back to that comment.

"Yeah no wonder you like it" he scoffed "Sandra we are here now, I tell ya what I will make you a deal, if by the end of the first act you are not enjoying it we shall go"

She thought about it, Gerry was clearly trying hard and he had gone to a lot of effort and she knew full well if she shoved it back in his face work would be a bit awkward tomorrow.

"Fine, but if I'm not enjoying it by the interval we leave"

"Absolutely" he said linking his arm in hers and they crossed the road and entered the small and once again intimate building.

Gerry showed the usher their tickets with pride as he had a beautiful woman on his arm.

"Just upstairs to your left Sir, Madam, I hope you enjoy the show"

"Thank you" Sandra said letting Gerry lead her to their seats.

Once they arrived upstairs a female usher took their tickets "If you would like to follow me" she said opening a door on the left "Enjoy the show" she smiled.

Sandra walked inside expecting to walk down the aisle to find her allocated seat but instead she had walked into a box.

"What do ya think" Gerry smiled satisfied with his choice as when the woman on the ticket hotline asked him if he would like to sit in the middle of the stalls near the front, where the chandelier fell across the audience he kindly declined knowing Sandra would not take to that. So the kind woman offered him a box instead which he thought was perfect.

"Well I think it's a bit too far away from the stage"

"Nonsense Sandra these are the best seats in the house and besides you don't want the chandelier falling on you"

"Does it do that, no your right I don't want that and I guess when we leave at the end of the first act"

"If we leave at the end of the first act" he corrected

"We won't disturb anyone"

Throughout the first act Gerry kept turning to face Sandra who was absorbed in the complicated love story between Christine Daaé, Raoul and the Phantom. She even cried in places.

When the curtain fell and the end of the first act Gerry pretended he had not notice Sandra's involvement of the play.

"C'mon then" he said standing up.

"No" she said grabbing his hand to pull him back down "not just yet" she said looking at him.

"You're enjoying this" he smirked he did love it when he was right and she was wrong.

"Maybe, just a little" she said.

"Do you want a drink or an ice cream" he kindly asked

"I wouldn't say no to a glass of wine" she said.

By the end of the play Sandra was fully absorbed by it all, the effects, the costume, the acting, the plot and even the singing.

Walking out of the box and down the red carpeted stairs of the theatre she was smiling.

"That was good I enjoyed that" Gerry said hoping to engage Sandra in conversation about the show before he asked her that all important question "What did you think".

"Yeah it was good"

He looked at her in that way to say she was not giving him the truth.

"Alright it was more than good, it was fantastic actually, thank you Gerry I had a wonderful time"

"Yes, ha ha and Brian said I should have taken you to the opera" he muttered to himself, or at least he thought.

"Brian! Gerry did you and Brian arrange this" she asked letting go of his hand.

Oh no he thought "er no, when I told him he said I should have taken you to the opera instead" he was kind of telling the truth there.

"Oh" she said as they left the theatre and waited for the taxi.

"Guv, can I ask you something"

"Yeah sure, go ahead"

"Sandra will you marry me then"

* * *

**_Hope it is still okay! Love Gee xx_**


	5. Let's Not Ruin a Lovely Evening

**_I hope this chapter is okay and I am sorry if Sandra and Gerry appear to be out of character a little in this chapter in various places I do hope you will overlook it!_**

* * *

Once again Sandra let go of Gerry's hand and took a step back.

"Excuse me" the way that he had come out with it, just blurting it out like that and that hopeful expression that was painted across his face made Sandra uneasy, uneasy as detective or not she had no idea if he was being serious. She laughed a little as a reaction to the shock "Gerry please tell me you are not being serious".

"Well what do you think?"

"About the question or if you're being serious?" she asked still unsure of Gerry's motives.

"Both"

"Well I am hoping this is for that stupid competition thing, which you actually told me you had sorted and as for the question-"she tried to let him down gently "I think you know the answer to that"

Gerry felt gutted he had spent days organising this, making sure it would be the perfect evening it wasn't just about the competition or even winning it anymore, it was about Sandra. She had really deserved to be treated to a night out, she works so hard all of the time and never gets a thank you, or conformation someone cares about her, tonight Gerry had realised this and with his stupid competition and his pathetic choice of words he had ruined that.

"Sandra, I'm sorry I didn't mean to come out with it like that" he said watching her step closer to him.

"It's for that competition isn't it" she asked him once more.

"Well, yeah but Sandra I shouldn't have done all this you made your views on it very clear, I'm sorry"

"Oh Gerry don't make me laugh, look I can see this competition means a lot to you and you obviously are worried about money-"

"Not 'alf Guv"

"I give you credit for that, it's just I have had a wonderful evening tonight Gerry, yes I didn't think I would but I have really enjoyed myself but let's not go and spoil it because you know as well as I do that there is no way that you and I would make a convincing couple"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Guv, you deserve a little treat once in a while I know I don't say it but you are the best Guv'nor that I have ever had"

"Thank you Gerry and I know I am" she joke, glad they weren't about to part on bad terms.

"And about this competition, I think your right, we wouldn't have been too convincing" he was lying he knew they would have been able to pull it off "I'm not going to submit my entry"

Sandra felt guilty now, "Gerry I'm sorry, but I thought you said this was the only way to get the money, you could win it by yourself your re good enough"

"Thank Guv, nah you've seen the other blokes who enter I have no chance next to them and anyway there is always other ways to make money isn't there Guv I mean maybe I could ask the boss for a pay rise" to say Gerry Standing was feeling a little down he sounded rather upbeat about it all.

"Umm I that would mean having to do the same for the other two dinosaurs and I'm not sure my budget with stretch to that" she said screwing up her face as she did so Gerry's face was not clearly visible, she felt bad enough about it all.

"Nah, you're alright Guv I understand, I was joking anyway"

She smiled happy the evening was still intact "Care to take me home then" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure" he said flagging down a taxi as they were next in the queue.

The black cab dropped Sandra off first and Gerry being the gentleman he was desperate to show Sandra he was without it being an act walked her inside.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Gerry, who knows we may have to do this again sometime"

"It was my pleasure Sandra, yes we will and next time we shall go and see Le Miserables seen as that is your favourite"

"Actually I think I have a new favourite now" she admitted "good night Gerry" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night Sandra" he said as he too kissed her in the same place as she had kissed him.

She watched the taxi leave the drive before going inside.

Once inside she got changed into her pyjamas and poured herself yet another glass of wine even though she was aware she had already had too much that night.

Watching the rubbish late night tv she couldn't help but feel guilty about how she had rejected Gerry's offer and thinking about it she actually thought they could have pulled it off seen as when they had gone undercover as man and wife no one ever questioned them about it. She thought about what Jack had said too about him needing the money and he had gone to a lot of time, effort and not to mention money he hardly had to get this far with the competition and she had shot him down just like that. She hadn't been fair to him and she knew that now.

"Trust Gerry Standing to make me feel guilty about this" she thought out loud and decided there was only one thing for it. She swapped her wine glass for her mobile and began composing a text:

"_Is that offer of 'marriage' still on? Maybe I was a bit hasty refusing it only I think we might be able to pull it off? x" _

Sent now the ball was in Gerry's court.

All of two minutes passed before her Blackberry flashed to tell her she had a new message she had forgot to turn her phone off silent when they came out of the theatre, Gerry's proposal must have distracted her.

_One new message from Gerry Standing _her phone told her:

"_Guv, are you asking me to marry you? ;) x" _

The typically cheeky text of Gerry's made her laugh so she replied:

"_Would you say yes? (Of course it is strictly for this baking thing) x"_

For an old man Gerry was pretty fast at texting she thought as she opened the next message:

"_You know I would! Are you sure of this marriage is a big thing! x"_

She roared with laughter and could not resist texting back:

"_Oh is it now, you seem to make it look trivial x" _

"_Ha ha, being married to you would not be trivial at all, more like bloody hard work! Talk about it in the morning then? Night night xx" _Gerry sent her in response.

"_Night, Night Gerald sleep tight xx" _

She sent back smiling perhaps it was going to be fun pretending to be the current Mrs Standing.

* * *

_**Hope it was alright! Please review this chapter as I wasn't sure about it when writing it, thank you so much!**_

_**Love Gee x  
**_


	6. Becoming Mr & Mrs Standing

Gerry walked into work the next morning with a spring in his step happy that Sandra had come round to the idea of being his pretend wife for the magazine competition.

"Good morning Guv" he said rather upbeat for first thing in the morning.

"Good morning Gerry" she said in her usual morning manner.

"Are we alright to discuss the arrangements for the competition because I need to send off my entry before the end of the week"

"Yeah let me set Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee up with the joyful task of tracking down George Shawditch and then we can discuss it, if that's going to shut you up"

"Nice one Guv, fancy a cuppa" he said exited at the fact Detective Superintendent was actually going to pretend to be him wife and what's more as it was going in a magazine the whole world and his own wife, would know all about it.

"Yeah, go on, cheers Gerry"

Now that Jack and Brian were out the way Gerry pulled up a chair at his boss's desk.

"Right Gerry, so what is it I have to do for this competition thing then" she said not showing the same enthusiasm for it Gerry had.

"Actually not a lot if the like my application and I am accepted the will come round to my flat and observe me bake and you just have to stand there and look pretty. No hardship for you Guv'nor"

"Is that all"

"Well and they will wanna interview us about our relationship"

"So you went to all that trouble of taking me to a posh restaurant and to The Phantom of the bloody Opera just to persuade me to stand and 'look pretty'" for some reason Sandra felt short changed in this deal she was expecting him to tell her she would have to bake something as well.

"Well yeah but it was a good evening wasn't it"

"I can't deny you that Gerry was that all there was to discuss?"

"Well actually Guv I was wondering if you would actually help me write my entry as seen as I have to write about our marriage we might as well do it together as they could ask us about it"

"Okay then Gerry, I'm rather good at creative writing actually"

"Brilliant Guv and I never knew you had a talent for it"

"I have had to acquire it when writing up case reports as I can hardly tell Strickland and the commissioner all about Brian's, Jack's and yours tendency not to gather evidence in the legit way" Sandra was still waiting for the day where they handled a case completely by the rule book.

"Fair point that one Guv shall we get it on, I mean get on with it"

"Gerry, if I knew that the talk of marriage did this to you I would have never agreed to it"

"Well you know me and marriage Sandra"

"Yeah a match made in hell" she scoffed.

"Are you saying our marriage was made in hell" he joked.

"Put that in your entry thing, go on I dare you"

"Sandra I want to win it not look like a complete burke in the national press"

"Gerry, you already look like a complete burke so what difference will it make to a few more thousand people"

"Yes, yes, thank you, ha ha shouldn't we be getting on with my entry"

"Alright Gerry don't get your knickers in a twist, what do you want to say"

"Well first off how old do you think I could get away with being 48, 49"

"Ha! You would be lucky more like 68"

"56" he asked through gritted teeth knowing what Sandra would say to that.

"Put what you want, it will be your funeral"

"56 it is then, right how long have we been married and when and where did we meet"

"Christ, what is this, twenty questions"

"Sandra, how many times, we have to get this right"

"Yes alright Gerry, we were introduced by mutual friends at a party 8 years ago and we have been married for 3 years now"

"Wow, you have given this some serious thought haven't you" Gerry couldn't help but laugh, Sandra Pullman the woman who was the least likely of all the women he knew was the last he would expect to think about marriage even if it was only a sham one.

"I might have given it a bit of thought last night, the tiniest thought of course"

"Of course, right this brings us to the next question where did we get married"

"At a beach in the Tropic at sunset" she said rather too quickly.

"Sandra it's gotta be believable"

"Alright, you've done this three times already this is probably the closest I will get to witnessing a wedding Gerry do you really think we could pull this off?"

"Yeah course, although we will need pictures of us, you know together to put around my gaff when the photographers come"

"Really"

"I'm afraid so"

"Well I guess it gets out off work for an afternoon and Brian can take the photos you know how he likes to be involved, oh Gerry there is one thing wedding photos what will do about them"

"Well we can always say the mother in law has got them"

"Would they buy that"

"Yeah I'm sure fill 'em up with cake and you charm them with your dazzling smile and we can't go wrong"

"You said I had given it some thought but you really have this planned don't you"

"Yeah I do actually, let's bring this competition on" he imitating the way young people had said this on the telly Gerry thought he was cool doing this but Sandra thought of him as being even more of a burke for it.

* * *

_**Hope this is still going okay!**_


	7. Smile for the Camera

A week and a half later Gerry received an email to say that his entry into the competition had been accepted. Now he really could put his plan into action.

Gerry was openly confident not only could he and Sandra convince the judges that they were a married couple but also that he could bag the two grand cash prize.

Sandra on the other hand was less confident.

When it came to taking the photo's of the 'happy couple' she was the one who now felt like a burke.

"Will ya stop laughing its meant to be serious" Gerry said to her as they posed outside the Tower of London _Christ if anyone recognises me _she thought.

"I'm sorry Gerry I can't stop laughing the situation is hilarious"

"She's right you know" Brian piped up from behind the camera who too began laughing at Sandra's illustration.

"For gawd's sake Brian stop laughing and hold that camera still"

"Come on Brian and Sandra can't you see how much this means to Gerry" Jack said observing this farce.

"Yes, thank you, Jack" Gerry said sarcastically.

"Well why don't you take it now while she's smiling at least then it might look convincing" Jack said pointing out the fairly obvious which none of the other's failed to notice.

"He has a point you know" Brian said.

"Will you stop saying everyone has a 'point you know'" Gerry said in a voice that mocked Brian's Northern twang "Just take the ruddy photo"

"You better do what he says you know how impatient 'my old man gets'" Sandra said jabbing him in the ribs.

"Almost an hour later they had somehow managed to take the photo and still had time for a fish and chips lunch before Strickland called Sandra to ask where the hell they all were.

Around the same time Strickland called Sandra, Gerry got a phone call to say that the adjudicators would be coming round to assess his entry on Saturday.

"This Saturday, as in the Saturday in three days" he asked the woman on the phone sounding slightly panicked.

"Yes, Mr Standing, will that be okay with you and Mrs Standing"

"Yeah of course I will have to make sure the misses isn't out shopping all day, she can get carried away"

"Thank you Mr Standing see you around eleven o'clock on Saturday then, bye bye"

"Thanks see ya Saturday" he said hanging up and he turned to face the others.

"That was the competition people-"

"That was Strickland-"he and Sandra said at exactly the same time.

"You go first" he said to Sandra.

"Oh it's nothing really just Strickland wanted to know where we all are he wants us to get back the office as soon as we can has something to tell us apparently, so go on what did the competition people have to say "

"They wanted to know if they could come round on Saturday to judge my entry"

"Oh okay that's a bit short notice"

"That's what I said"

"Do you need me there?"

"Yeah, yeah I think the interview happens then as well saves them coming again"

"Makes sense right we better get back to Strickland I want to knock off early today see if I can pick up an outfit for this"

"Sandra it's not Desperate Housewives ya know I'm sure you will have an outfit already"

"Hang on a minute I thought you said you needed a trophy wife to win this" she raised her eyebrow.

"Well what I mean is that you're the kinda woman who doesn't need designer clothes to look like the trophy wife every man wishes was his"

"Oh really, come along we better be going"

"Nice save" Jack said to Gerry patting him on the back as they got into Sandra's car.

* * *

_**I hope this is okay! **_


	8. Preparing the Standing Residence

**_Sorry it has been a little while since I have updated this I have been a bit busy preparing for my trip to Germany, anyway enough from me, enjoy! x_**

* * *

Sandra pulled onto Gerry's drive at around quarter to nine. She promised him he would be at his for nine ensuring that they would have enough time to transform Gerry's bachelor pad into the perfect marital home. There was no denying that Sandra Pullman was nervous. She wasn't nervous about the competition as such it was more the fact she had to convincingly pretend to be Gerry Standing's wife. That was something she never dreamed of happening outside of the undercover operations they occasionally went on for work. This competition, the chance of Gerry winning that two thousand pounds he claimed he desperately needs could rest entirely on her shoulders and that was intimidating. She sighed and ruffled her hair with her hands. She hadn't yet done her hair or her makeup she thought it would be better if she did it at Gerry's as at least then it would look more convincing if her makeup and her hair straighteners were casually dotted around the bathroom. She applied a bit of lip gloss using the rear view mirror, for the time being as she could do her proper make up once they had sorted everything else out.

She reached over the passenger seat and grabbed the beach bag that was sat on the seat. The only reason she chose to bring the yellow beach bag with the white polka dots was because it was big enough to fit various bits a pieces to prove a woman lived there.

Slamming the car door shut, she then struggled to walk in the extra skinny jeans. She only bought them on Wednesday when she went frantically shopping for an outfit as they were in the sale and besides if her picture was going in a magazine she might as well look as thin as possible especially if that age old myth about the camera adding ten pounds was true.

Sandra had teamed the dark blue jeans with the gold stitching up with a purple fitted jersey which clung tightly to her frame showing off that hour glass figure of hers which was to die for as well that perfectly flat stomach she had after hours of gruelling exorcise at the gym which in the past week she had increased just for this even but she kind of blew all that hard work last night when she indulged in an Indian takeaway and a bottle of wine while watching Breakfast at Tiffany's which probably explained why it took more effort to squeeze into them this morning than when she was trying them on in Next.

Gerry answered the door almost immediately after she had knocked on the door.

"Blimey Guv, how long you planning on staying. A week?" he said fixing his eyes on Sandra's beach bag.

"Very funny Gerry, I thought I better bring some things to make it look like a woman lives here" she smiled letting herself in. "Oh and Gerry, you best not call me Guv today" she patted him on the back as she dumped her bag in the hallway.

"Well what shall I call you seen as you don't like darling or sweetheart or any endearing terms" he said sighing as he never could win with her.

"Oh well I am sure I will be able to put up with them for just today, darling" she beamed "now don't you think you should get you beloved wife a coffee".

"Yes, darling coming up, something tells me you're going to be hard work as a wife"

"No more hard work than I am as being a boss to you" she smirked back watching Gerry head up to the kitchen.

"Well you can't get any harder"

"Too right, anyway Gerald what do I need to do to turn this place into a marital haven?"

"Well I have already started putting some photos out but I haven't finished"

"I can finish that if you want I've brought those photos from UCOS outings you wanted by the way" she called to him. She was actually amazed at how many photos of just her and Gerry were displayed around the sitting room. She didn't even think that many of her and her boys had been taken during the eight years she had been heading up the unit.

"Here's your coffee" Gerry said from behind her handing her the pink mug that said Sandra in white italics "in your special mug as well" he beamed.

"Cheers Gerry" she said taking it from him "hang on what special mug"

"I had them made, it was Brian's idea his and hers he thought it would be a nice wedding present"

"Ah, hasn't most of these bright ideas come from Brian" she asked warily.

"He has contributed to a fair few yes but all the ones to do with the actually cooking and the decor were mine"

"Oh okay, will you go and get my bag please there is some space on the fireplace for some of the photo's I have brought" she said walking over the where the photo's in the living room stood. Once where picture's of Gerry with his ex wives, daughters and his grandson at Sunday dinner or Christmas lived were now ones of Sandra and Gerry out in London or at friend's houses (well just Brian and Jack's)

"Yeah course I have space the stair was for a few more too"

Once the photos were in place (they were going to use the excuse of their wedding photos been at the mother in laws as she was showing friends them if they were questioned about where they were) they set to work placing Sandra's things around the house. She had brought with her three pairs of shoes, a pair of black dolly shoes, brown boots and a set of running trainers which now sat at the bottom of the hallway along with a winter coat that belonged to Sandra that was hung neatly up on the coat stand. Sandra put a few of her DVDS next to the telly as no woman really cared for gangster and horror films.

By quarter past ten they had everything ready including all the ingredients set out for Gerry to make his simple but tasty take on the traditional apple and cinnamon upside down cake served with homemade vanilla and raisin ice cream which was churning away nicely in his ice cream maker Emily got him for Christmas that he hadn't been able to use yet.

All that was left to do now was for Sandra to finish doing her hair and makeup.

"Am I alright to use your bathroom to finish getting ready?"

"Course you know where it is"

She nodded and went to the bathroom.

The first thing she noticed when she got into the sparkling white room was that the toilet seat was up. Sandra tutted loudly and said "Well that would never happen if a woman lived here" so she did something about it before unpacking her makeup and her hair straighteners, hairbrush and hair spray.

Twenty minutes later her hair was perfectly straight, her makeup was flawless and Gerry's once neat and immaculate bathroom now had makeup, a hairbrush straightening tongues and hairspray cluttering it up but it did look like she lived here now. As she looked in the mirror she had the sudden and strange urge to brush her teeth. _Shit_ she thought if there was only one toothbrush here that would be a dead giveaway. She looked down again at the shelf to see that Gerry already had two toothbrushes in the cup he stored them in. Trust Gerry to have a spare toothbrush just in case a female 'friend' should stay over.

Returning to the living room where Gerry was sat watching the BBC News Channel he was astonished as to how amazing Sandra looked he knew she could look amazing when she wanted as when he took her the West End she looked great then but now she looked wonderful. Even at the office though when she wasn't trying she still looked beautiful which was one of the many things he loved about Sandra Pullman.

"Blimey Sandra you do know that it's just for 'Cakes and Bakes' magazine and not bloody 'Vogue'" he said jokingly.

"Yes I am well aware of what all this if for god knows it's all you have been banging on about for weeks, but seriously it is not too much is it?" she asked beginning to doubt her appearance.

"No Sandra you look perfect, every inch the perfect wife but there is one thing missing"

Her heart began to race she had made so much effort she knew she would have forgot at least something "oh what is it" she panicked.

"You need a wedding ring if you are Mrs Standing" he said passing her a ruby coloured box.

She opened it expecting to find a ring belonging to one of his exes who had kindly loaned it back to him as she had often heard him moaning that none of the three returned them. To her surprise a shiny new gold band was what was facing her. There was a little note folded up on top of the ring.

"To Sandra the best pretend wife a man could wish for" she read aloud "Oh Gerry thank you this must have cost a bit"

"Well you deserve it Guv, I mean Sandra it was a big thing me asking you to do this and I really appreciate it, I made sure it was a ring that could be worn on any finger and did not look too much like a wedding ring and besides with it being the fourth ring I have bought the jeweller gave me a discount" he joked and Sandra laughed as funnily enough she was about to ask if the fourth 'wedding' ring entitled him to a discount.

"Well thank you very much Gerry it was very beautiful" she said taking the ring out of the box.

"Here let me" he said moving closer to her and placing the ring on her ring finger.

"Thank you" she said kissing him on the cheek.

As they shared this intimate moment the doorbell rang.

"There are here" Sandra exclaimed.

"And they are early too, typical trying to catch us out" he said heading towards the sound of the persistent doorbell.

"Gerry what shall I do with the ring box" Sandra said allowing nerves to creep into her voice.

"Er, put it in the draw under the coffee table and Sandra calm, deep breaths"

"Cheers" she said as he turned away "oh and Gerry" she called causing him to face her again "Good luck Mr Standing" she said flashing him a cheeky flirtatious smile.

"Good luck to you Mrs Standing" he gave the same smile back and winked "Alright I'm coming" he called to the never ending doorbell.

Sandra took in a deep breath, pulled her jersey down and bit her lip. "This is it" she told herself "no turning back now".

* * *

**_Hope this was alright, love Gee x_**


	9. Show Time

Gerry too took a deep breath as he opened the door, he could not believe that this was quite happening.

"Hello, welcome to our home" he smiled greeting his four guests, two judges one male one female, the photographer, Freddie Blackwell and the 'Cakes and Bakes' journalist Susanne Kelly.

He shook their hands and took them upstairs to the lounge and kitchen.

"Please come thought and meet the wife".

Sandra was sat on the sofa biting her lip terrified they would see right through her as the door opened she sprung up.

"Hello, I'm Sandra, please to meet you" she flashed that dazzling smile of hers and she took shook their hands.

"Hello I am Marie Sinclair and I am the head judge of this competition and editor of the publication, this here is my colleague Oliver Walker"

"Very nice to meet you" she replied almost curtsying as she did.

"Can get anybody a tea or coffee" she offered.

"Yes please I would love a cup of coffee, have you got fresh and could I have a dash, not too much mind of semi skimmed milk, no sugar I am watching my figure" Marie ordered.

As she said this Sandra moved her head in align with the woman's body as if this woman needed to diet she thought to herself. Something told her she was going to be hard work.

"I am sure we can rustle something up" she smiled, worrying inside it was alright offering her guests a cup of tea or coffee but she had no idea what Gerry had in let alone where anything was.

"Can I get anyone else anything" she asked sweetly.

"Just tea please, builders I'm not fussy" the photographer said.

"Same for me please" the other judge said.

"And me" came the response of the journalist.

"Of course, I will be with you in a second" she smiled heading for the kitchen.

"So Gerry, I may call you Gerry" Marie asked.

"Yes, yes of course" he said smiling politely at her.

"What is going to happen today is that you will bake the cake of your choice and Oliver and I will observe, while this is going on Susie will interview your lovely wife and Freddie will take lots and lots of lovely photographs".

Gerry could tell that this woman was going to be hard work her snooty tone instantly told him she would well and truly up herself.

In the kitchen Sandra was freaking out, I took her 3 attempts to find the cupboard that housed the cups and saucers; she thought that Marie woman would not approve of a mug. Lucky Gerry had left a little post it note on one of the cupboards telling her where everything was. Luckily for Marie Gerry only drank fresh coffee and there was a tad of semi skinned milk left Sandra thought it was going off but she thought Marie wouldn't mind.

She set out a silver tray with a pot of white sugar for the brews and brown sugar for the coffee, along with a jug of full fat milk just in case.

"Here we are" she said carrying the tray through to where they were all getting acquainted.

"Thank you very much" said Marie who clearly was leading any conversation they were having "Gerry was just about to tell us where you met" she continued.

"Oh was he" she asked as she handed everyone their refreshments including Gerry.

"Yes I was just telling them about how Jack introduced us"

"Oh yes that's right Jack's a mutual friend of ours I once worked for him, anyway he was throwing party and he told me that I must meet Gerry Standing-"

"Darling, I thought I was telling this story" Gerry interrupted.

"Oh I'm sorry, sweetheart" she said in an almost mocking tone.

"Like the missus was saying Jack introduced us and when I first saw her I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her" he winked at her as he said it.

"And what did you think of Gerry when you first met him" Marie asked.

Sandra knew the honest answer to that "Well I thought he was a bit of a arse really, full of himself and really unfunny"

"Oh" Marie said sipping her coffee with the classic sign of snobbery visible as she stuck her little finger out as she drank.

"But I soon ware you down, eh love" he smiled putting his arm around her.

"You sure did" she smiled at him and as she did she affectingly squeezed his thigh.

Sandra could have sworn the journalist who was sat opposite her was raising an eyebrow at their story.

"Right I think it is time for Gerry to show us what he can do in the kitchen" Marie said clapping het hands together and placing her tea cup on the tray.

"Okay, I can't wait to show you my famous upside down apple and cinnamon upside down cake" he beamed.

"It is no secret Gerry is a dynamo in the kitchen" Sandra said feeling she had to say something as that journalist was making her feel uneasy.

"Well someone has to been seen as you are frightened of cookers" he smirked.

"So Gerry does all the cooking at the Standing household then" Oliver asked.

"Yes he does I wouldn't dare interfere"

"Only because you don't know how" he winked.

"Alright, I can't cook big deal, which was one of the main reasons I married you" she said resting her arm on his shoulder.

"Don't you mean the only reason?"

"No Gerry I don't, we'll go on then show them how it is done"

"Fine I am going I don't need telling twice"

He and the entourage left leaving Sandra sitting face to face to the journalist Susanne Kelly.

"So Sandra, tell me about you and Gerry, it must take a lot of work making a marriage work when you spend all your time together"

"Sorry" she said almost spitting out her tea.

"Well you know with you and he working together at UCOS"

She wasn't expecting that to crop up, but then again that was a journalist's expertise, digging up the dirt and exposing people as frauds.

"Yes it can be tedious at times but we seem to make it work" she smiled hoping that was enough.

"There is one thing that gets be Superintendant how come you never too his name, you are still Sandra Pullman"

She had to think fast.

"Too much paper work"

The journalist laughed.

"Well as you probably know UCOS has been very successful as a unit and we didn't want to jeopardise it"

"In what way" she asked clearly not satisfied with the answers she was receiving.

"Well let's just say that some members of the group doesn't take to change too well so when Gerry and I got together we kept it quiet we didn't want to make a big song and dance about it"

"But you did tell them in the end"

"Oh of course as I have already said Jack is a good friend to both of us as is Brian, they were there at the wedding"

"And yet you still didn't change your surname"

She shook her head "Gerry Standing has a bit of a reputation in the Met and if I was to take his surname chances are I would get one too"

"Oh, so you are saying that your job and reputation means more to you than your husband"

Christ this was not going well. "No, no I am not saying that at all I love my job without question but Gerry is my life and I do love him like you wouldn't believe"

"I can see by the all the photo's you have that you seem like a close couple"

"Yeah we are, well I think it comes with working together"

"Yeah but you must have your fallouts"

"Oh of course we always have, my mother says it is as if we have been married 30 years"

"I can't actually see any pictures of your wedding out"

And Sandra Pullman thought that the editor was going to be hard work.

"No they are rather embarrassing and anyway my mum is making a scrapbook for our anniversary and she took our wedding album even though she has a copy of the photos, we don't ask it's easier that way"

"Oh are you close with to your mother"

"Not especially my father died when I was young and it drove us apart"

"I'm sorry, oh that's right he was a police officer too wasn't he, Gordon Pullman"

This was going from bad to worse.

"Yes he was" she simply said.

"Anyway tell me all about Gerry's cooking skills" she picked up.

Over in the kitchen things were going like a dream.

"This recipe has been in the family since I can remember, it was the first cake I ever tasted, my grandma baked it for us" he smiled at the thoughts of his mother's family "I tried to teach Sandra how to make it but she's hopeless when it comes to cooking". 7

"It sounds like this recipe means at lot to you Gerry"

"Ooh it does and awful lot, I even tried to teach it my daughters-"

"Your daughter's I didn't realise you and Sandra had children" Marie said.

"No we don't I've actually been married three other times but funnily enough I am still very good friends with them"

"That's good and do they get along with Sandra"

"Most of the time but you know how competitive women can get" he said stirring the mixture.

Once poured into the cake tin and the cake was in the oven Gerry began talking through how to make the ice cream, he hoped it would work seen as he had never had done it before. He knew he should have taken his ice cream maker for a test drive.

Back in the living room Sandra had somehow managed to keep her cool and answer every question thrown at her no matter how awkward they were.

After Gerry had proudly posed with his homemade apple cake and ice cream for the camera he rejoined Sandra and the journalist.

"How did it go" Sandra asked as Gerry came to sit next to her.

"Yeah it went well" he smiled putting his hand on her knee. Gerry was quietly confident about how his entry went but as he knew the judges could not say too much.

"So do you want to do the couple interview now or would you like to take the pictures" Marie asked.

"I don't mind" Gerry said.

"Shall we get the interview out the way" Sandra said eager to get shot of the journalist.

"Okay that is fine by me" he smiled.

"Excellent, Oliver and I will go and try your cake Gerry, and leave you to it" Marie said.

The interview went okay Gerry seemed to pick up on the things Sandra had told Susanne before.

The photo shoot was even more successful it was a good job they had a trial run with Jack and Brian before as Sandra would have felt awkward if not but she rather enjoyed this one.

"Right thank you very much for your hospitality Mr and Mrs Standing we will be in touch"

"Not at all, thank for the opportunity" Gerry said walking them to the door.

"Bye" Sandra called as they all left.

Gerry shut the door and fell into it. Tilting his head back so it was resting on the door he sighed. "I think we pulled it off" he smiled.

"Just" Sandra sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah what was all that stuff the journo was saying about us working together, how did she know that?" he barked worried that Susanne had ruined his chances

"She must have done her research after all it is what they are paid to do" she tried to admit.

"Yes but how much digging has she actually done" he sighed heading for the booze cabinet.

"I wondered that" she sighed getting the glasses seen as she now knew where they belonged.

"Well at least Brian and Jack know to cover for us" he said pouring out the scotch.

"Christ, you don't think she'll speak to Strickland do you" she downed the alcohol and poured herself another.

"I highly doubt it Sandra it's a baking competition not one of these reality or talent shows that depends on people knowing about your private lives"

"I suppose" she sighed for some reason she was more worried about it than he was and this competition was not even going to benefit her.

"There is no suppose about it we did our best and it was convincing now we have to wait and see what happens" he said rubbing her shoulders, forgetting they were no longer playing at being husband and wife.

"Yeah you're right, I'll give you a hand getting your house back to normal and then I will get off"

"I tell you what let's leave that for now, do you fancy going to the pub and celebrating it's over"

She looked at the time quarter to three "Yeah sounds good to me but hang on isn't Chelsea playing today" she knew Gerry Standing too well even if they weren't married.

"Oh is there, fancy that"

"Gerry I am no one's fool"

"Alright yeah they are but I wouldn't be watching it, I would be watching you"

"Gerry that is the worst chat up line I have ever heard you say"

They both laughed.

"Right I will go to the pub with you if you buy all my drinks and if you are going to watch the football then I will just sit there and drink my drink"

"Deal" he said going to get their coats and almost tripping over one of Sandra's boots.

Sandra laughed "Bet that's one thing you missed being on your own" she winked.

"That's one thing I haven't missed" he said escorting her down the road arm in arm.

* * *

**_Hope it is still okay! X_**


	10. One Month Later

About a month later and the competition had become a long and distant memory to both Sandra and Gerry what with all the case Sandra had mounting up on her desk. Luckily they both took this as a sign that Susanne Kelly had not been sniffing around Strickland as he never once mentioned it. Unsurprisingly she had been talking to Jack and Brian but naturally they were more than happy to corroborate with Sandra and Gerry's story.

Jack and Brian were busy trawling through the database and missing persons for any sign of Demi Black who there were unable to trace, while Sandra and Gerry were out trying to demand an interview with the original investigation's prime suspect.

Then Gerry's phone rang, it was a number he did not recognise so he was hesitant to answer it.

"Gerry it could be the magazine people" Sandra pestered.

"Oh yeah I had forgot about them" he said

"Well answer it then" she exclaimed.

"Okay I will, Gerry Standing, yes, oh well thank you very much, no that is fine, thank you, bye" he said hanging up.

"Well have you won" she eagerly asked.

"Not quite" he said

"What do you mean no quite either you have won or you haven't" she said.

"Well I did come first but I came joint with a man who made a melt in the mouth chocolate bomb cake"

"Oh that is good to know, so what happens do you get half of the money"

"Yeah, you sound more excited than me"

"Sorry, well a grand is good isn't it gives you a bit more money to help clear off your debts"

"It does yeah, shall we go back and tell the others the good news"

"That's brilliant" said Jack.

"Congratulations" Brian praised.

"Cheer's you all wanna go and celebrate" Gerry asked.

"Gerry's paying" Sandra chipped in.

"I am not this wad of cash is going straight in the bank"

"Ha, I will believe that when I see it" Jack laughed.

"Very funny right who's coming" Gerry asked storming out of the office.

The next Tuesday Sandra heard was when 'Bakes and Cakes' was next published and available in the shops so on the way to work Sandra stopped off at the newsagents to pick up a copy to see what exactly that journalist had incorporated of their interview into the magazine. Flicking through she was pleasantly pleased the photos weren't too bad either.

Arriving at work with the magazine rolled under her arm and clutching a takeaway coffee cup she arrived in the office to see the double page spread of their interview was stuck up on the whiteboard.

"Whose bright idea was that" she asked her boys who were all there before her for once.

"Gerry's" Brian said.

"I might have guessed" she sighed.

"Well he wanted to show you off to the world" Jack added.

"And who can blame me" he said emerging from the coffee station "what do ya reckon is next Wife Swap" he joked.

"No Gerry, what's next is work, so let's get on with it".

* * *

**The End!**

**I hope it was okay please review and tell me what you thought Thank you so much once again to Bethyboo97, TeamNewTricks, Bluecube76 and Sdbubbles your support means a lot to me! :)  
**

**Thanks again love Gee :) xx  
**


End file.
